Scarlet Angel
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Ever since Jellal ended their friendship and moved away, Erza has became more weak than she already is. As the years go on, Erza tries to forget her terrible past. But then she finds out that Jellal ended up in the same high school as her! Watch as Erza struggles to stay strong as she goes through bullying, depression, and a broken heart. (Romance/Friendship/Hurt & Comfort)
1. Chapter 1

**_Scarlet Angel_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tears**

* * *

**August 31st X773**

_Erza_

Erza sat silently in her room. She stared aimlessly at the wall; you could easily tell, her copper eyes were blank. She closed her eyes, and let out a slow sigh.

A cool breeze wafted in from her open window, carrying the scent of pine trees and the lavender plants that grew outside her house. Erza opened her eyes, and fixed her gaze on the nearby park. The maple trees' leaves were just starting to yellow.

She stifled another sigh and closed the window. Keeping her back towards the view, she grabbed a large book from her bookshelf. It's cover was smooth, and in gold letters the word "arithmetic" was etched into it.

Erza flipped through the pages with that blank look in her eyes again. She snapped back into reality when she realized she went through half of the book already.

Grabbing a pencil and a sheet of paper, the scarlet haired girl began to solve the problems. She felt a little strange to be doing homework in the summer; the time when you're supposed to take a nice long break from school. But she did it any ways.

It wasn't like she had a choice, her father made her do it. Every single day starting from the last day of school. She wouldn't have minded much, except for the fact that she was doing math problems for fifth graders when she was only in the second grade.

"No, I'm not in second grade any more." Erza told herself sternly. "I'm going into third grade."

Luckily, she was very smart for her age, and doing fifth grade homework wasn't too bad. But she didn't like how smart she was, it caused her teachers to give her "special" homework that nobody else got.

Not like it seemed any special to Erza. It was just math problems, same as what everyone else was doing; only harder. She usually got all the problems right, but it still didn't feel special to her.

This time though, her "special" homework seemed to be harder this time. Maybe her father had sneaked in some 6th grade problems, or was it because of _that_.

"No!" Erza shouted in her mind. "I can't think about that right now!"

But her mind wouldn't allow her, it replayed the incident over and over again her head. She slammed the book shut, causing the table to rattle violently; as if an earthquake was occuring.

Hot tears welled up in her throat, as she determindly tried to hold them back. It was no use. The salty droplets seeped though her eyes, and splashed onto the floor.

She started to cry even harder when the thought replayed itself again. Flinging herself onto her bed, Erza allowed herself to cry freely. The pillow covered her face, like a barrier, wich made her feel like it was okay to cry.

Erza wiped away her tears, and tried to clear her thoughts. But it just wouldn't leave. Like it wanted to stay there and torture her for the rest of the life.

"Why?" Erza whimpered as it replayed once again.

* * *

_"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asked with a worried tone. Jellal had a look on his face that seemed like anger or sadness._

_"Just leave me alone!" Jellal snapped._

_"O-okay." Erza stammered, a little frightened by her friend's sudden outburst._

_"I said, leave my alone!" Jellal repeated angrily. "Your annoying whining is seriously ticking me off!"_

_"You think I'm annoying?" she muttered sadly._

_"Great." The ultramarine said sarcastically. "You're annoying, whiny, weak, and frail."_

_"B-but…"_

_"You know perfectly well that I hate annoying and whiny people!" Jellal continued. "Didn't I tell you that?"_

_"No…"_

_"Well, I'm telling you now!" Jellal shouted, and then took deep breath to calm himself down._

_"O-okay."_

_His eyes hardened again, "I told you to stop being whiny!" he screeched. "You know what? I can't believe I became your friend!" He added, storming off._

_The ultramarine's words stabbed Erza like swords, puncturing her heart. Tears started to seep into her eyes. 'Am I having a nightmare? Did he really say that?'_

_The scarlet haired girl looked around, and saw that her friend was no where to be seen. Her eyes began to tear up again, and she ran all the way home._

* * *

Erza shuddered at the memory, and opened her math book again. She tried to solve the last problem, but her brain just wouldn't function. Her mind was clouded with that memory.

Letting out another long sigh, Erza remembered that she was going to tell Jellal something very important today. Something she would never tell anyone else.

She had special feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1st X773**

_Erza_

Erza stared sadly at the empty seat next to her. Jellal would always pick the desk next to hers, and they would talk about lots of things. Like fun things that happened at school, or how there was too much homework, or what were their summer plans.

But he wasn't there right now, talking about school, or homework, or summer plans. He was somewhere else, far away where Erza would never find him. Jellal had moved.

Yesterday, Erza found out from Milliana that Jellal's family had moved to a differet state. When she had asked her friend which state, Milliana said she didn't know.

Now she didn't know what to do. School was staring tommarow, and her best friend was supposed to be in her class, but he wasn't. She felt happy knowing that at least Milliana would be in her class, along with Sho. But she wanted Jellal to be in her class too.

They had been in every class together, from pre-school all the way to 2nd grade. It seemed like such short time they spent together, but to Erza it felt like the longest, happiest time of her life.

But that happy time was over. She may have her other friends, but Jellal was different. He would always help her, defend her, and comfort her. He was always by her side, and he never left. Until now.

To Erza, it seemed like a piece of her had been taken away and vanished into thin air. She felt different some how, like something was missing.

That was because something _was_ missing. Her best friend was missing. The best friend who helped her when her father went mad because he was a drunkard. The best friend who defended her when she was accused of theft. The best friend who comforted her when her mother died.

Erza felt so lonely without him. Her father didn't seem to even love her, her mother had passed away a year ago, and her other friends just didn't seem as close.

Maybe fate wanted her to have this miserable life full of depression, frustration, stress, a dead mother, a crazy father who didn't even care about her, bullying, teasing, taunting, and the loss of her best friend.

"But what did I do wrong?" Erza asked no one in paticular. "I always get A's and never get in trouble; the other kids even call me a goody two shoes."

And as if on cue, Mckenzie, a girl who liked to pick on Erza, walked over to her.

"Hey Erza, what did your crazy dad do today?" she asked with a sassy tone. "Eat the newspaper?"

"What do you mean, crazy?" Erza asked, summoning as much courage as she could.

"He's always drinking beer." Mckenzie said, giving Erza a menacing look. "So, he's always doing crazy things."

"Yeah, such a pathetic old fool." Her friend, Anna smirked.

Her other friends laughed along with her. Erza bowed her head, and looked around for Milliana. The cat-loving girl was no where to be seen.

"Are you looking for that pathetic kitty girl?" Mckenzie asked. "Ha! That just shows how wimpy you are!"

Erza felt like she was shrinking with every mocking word that girl spat out. Like it was taking her apart, piece by piece.

"Stop laughing at Erza!" A voice suddenly shouted, interrupting the girls' laughter.

The scarlet haired girl looked up, and saw Milliana glaring at the other girls, her lips in a furious scowl.

"Aww, you're defending the red-head." Anna, cooed. "A thing a jerk like you would do."

"Say that again." Milliana growled.

"Oh I will." Anna said with a "diva-ish" manner.

"Yeah," Mckenzie agreed. "You are such a jerk, defending someone as pathetic as Erza."

Milliana's eyes turned into a rebellious stare, "She is not pathetic!"

"Oh yeah?" Ashely, another one of Mckenzie's friends, asked. "Then how come her father's always doing crazy things?"

"He can't help it!" Milliana hissed. "After her mother died, he went into depression!"

"Depression, frepression." Mckenzie huffed. "Who cares."

Taking a deep breath, Milliana said, "You know what? I feel like your heart is just so cold."

"What?"

"Your heart is as cold as ice." Milliana sarcastically sighed. "No wonder you don't have many friends."

"Hey! I do have a lot of friends!" Mckenzie argued. "Unlike Erza."

"Maybe not now." Milliana said. "But when she grows up, Erza will have ten times as many friends that you have."

"Ha! Impossible."

"Anything's possible." The cat fan said. "Except you having more friend's than Erza."

Mckenzie scowled, and headed back to her desk. She shot Erza and Milliana another mencaing glare, and turned her head to face the white board.

Erza gave Milliana a grateful look, "Thanks."

"I'll always be there for ya." Milliana smiled.

"Milliana," Erza started quietly. "Why did you say I would have more friends in the future?"

"Because you _will_ have more friends in the future." Milliana persisted. "I just know it!"

"How?"

"'Cause you're the most awesome friend I ever had." Milliana responded with another smile.


End file.
